Dynasty Warriors 4
Dynasty Warriors 4 (真・三國無双 3, Shin Sangoku Musou 3) is the fourth entry in the Dynasty Warriors series and the fifth title made. Gameplay *Aerial charge attacks are available. C1s ( ) are unique to each character and C3s ( , , ) are now multi-hitting combos that can be followed by several taps from the button. *Power guards (press while blocking) are replaced by counterattacks (press while blocking). Performing this action can allow a character to dodge an enemy's attack and momentarily stun them. *Characters can announce their names on the field by pressing R3. This surrounds them with an aura and stuns opponents who are close. *Weapons can now be leveled up though its own leveling system. As the player defeats enemies, they will gradually gain more Weapon Points (WP). Similar to the stat boosts dropped by officers, players will additionally gain more points for their weapons if they defeat enemies with longer combos. This new system limits the players to one weapon yet it lets their weapons evolve over time to gain better stats. The maximum weapon level, level 10, needs special requirements to unlock. *When meeting an enemy officer, there may be a chance that they will be additionally challenged to duel during the officer's introduction sequence. In the upper right hand corner, there will be a small gray gauge that allots a certain amount of time for the player's response. Choosing to accept transports both generals into a private arena that is separated from the main events on the field. *Mounts no longer require ranks to ride them and allows players to pick up items while they're on the saddle. It's possible to dismount while the steed is running and they no longer run over allies. *Each character has six alternate outfits in this title. *Orbs can now be equipped individually onto characters. Modes Musou Mode In this game, the Musou Modes are made for each kingdom and not for individual characters. Each version has its own various stages or "Acts". *Kingdom of Shu Walkthrough *Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough *Kingdom of Wu Walkthrough *Yellow Turban Walkthrough *Dong Zhuo Walkthrough *Lu Bu Walkthrough *Yuan Shao Walkthrough *Nanman Walkthrough The following characters can be unlocked in Musou Mode. ;Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong :Complete Shu Act 2 ;Huang Zhong and Wei Yan :Complete Shu Act 3 ;Yue Ying :Complete Shu Act 4 ;Ma Chao :Defeat him during the Campaign for Cheng Du in Shu Act 4 ;Jiang Wei :Fail to trigger the first fire attack during the Battle of Chi Bi to unlock the Tian Shui Tales after Shu Act 5. During this time, defeat all generals outside the castle. When Jiang Wei comes out, defeat his accompanying generals, then lure him to Zhuge Liang. ;Xu Huang and Dian Wei :Complete Wei Act 1 ;Xu Zhu :Complete Wei Act 2 ;Cao Ren and Zhen Ji :Complete Wei Act 3 ;Zhang Liao :Defeat him at the Battle of Xia Pi during Wei Act 3 ;Zhang He :Clear 11 stages during Wei's Musou Mode ;Sima Yi :Complete Wei Act 4 ;Lu Meng :Complete Wu Act 1 ;Sun Ce and Zhou Yu :Complete Wu Act 2 ;Sun Quan and Zhou Tai :Complete Wu Act 3 ;Taishi Ci :Defeat him during the Assualt on Wu Territory in Wu Act 3. Wait for him to reappear as an ally before completing the stage. ;Lu Xun and Gan Ning :Complete Wu Act 4 ;Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao :On the second playthrough for Wu's story, select the Yellow Turban Fortress before doing the Yellow Turban Rebellion in Act 1. This unlocks the Wu Tale's stage, The Two Qiaos. During this stage, rescue the sisters and make sure they both escape safely. ;Lu Bu :Clear Musou Mode with any other kingdom ;Diao Chan :Clear Act 1 in Lu Bu's Musou Mode ;Dong Zhuo :Clear Lu Bu's Musou Mode ;Yuan Shao :Clear Wei's Musou Mode ;Zhang Jiao :Clear Musou Mode with every other kingdom ;Meng Huo :Personally defeat him seven times -with at least one duel- during the Nanman Campaign. ;Zhu Rong :Personally defeat her in a duel during the Nanman Campaign. Free Mode Same as most of the other titles. Edit Characters Allows players to make their custom officers or bodyguard unit. Data Base Same as the previous title but includes a short summary of the Three Kingdoms timeline. Characters The game retains all characters from its previous installment, save for Fu Xi and Nu Wa. Yue Ying, Zhou Tai, and Cao Ren are added. Characters who start out as playable are: ;Shu : Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei ;Wu : Sun Jian, Sun Shang Xiang, Huang Gai ;Wei : Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan Expansions *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Hyper'' - PC conversion of the game for Windows that uses higher res graphics. Includes the Japanese and English tracks. More enemies can appear on the screen at once and they are more aggressive than the original. Spin-Offs *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' *''Dynasty Warriors (PSP)'' Related Media Koei released two drama CDs based on events from this title. Image Song *''Cross Colors'' :Performed by Yuki Koyanagi Allusions *Characters outfits from this game later appear as alternate third costumes in Warriors Orochi 2. *The default names for the bodyguard units refer to several Koei titles such as Gitaroo-Man, Kessen II, and Nobunaga's Ambition. Sanzo, Shiga and Ieyasu are also referenced. A group using the first names of the English voice actors was also created. Gallery Image:Dw4-ukcover.jpg|European package art Image:Dw4-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper Case.jpg|Hyper package art External Links *Dynasty Warriors 4 informational site *Official site, Hyper American site, Hyper European site *Official Japanese site, Hyper site *Official Taiwanese site, Hyper site *Official Korean informational page, Hyper site *Opening movie Category:Games